


Balancing Chemical Equations Is A Lot Easier Than Balancing These Feelings

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (literally), College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stupid ending, chemistry problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: Keith hates chemistry. Good thing that probably the smartest person in his lecture section insists on sitting right next to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so everything i write turns to chemistry. its a testament to how much i hate it.  
> also this is my first klance fic, please be nice to me

_A 30.450 mg sample of a chemical known to contain C, H, O, and S is combusted with excess oxygen to yield 54.246 mg of carbon dioxide (CO 2), 22.206 mg of water (H2O) and certain amount of sulfur dioxide (SO2). In another experiment…._

Keith would have slammed his forehead to his desk if he wasn’t sitting in the middle of lecture. Chem just wasn’t his thing, but it was the simplest thing to fulfil the requirement and it literally made him want to rip his hair out.

“Hey, you okay there?”

Ah, there it is.

Keith looks up at the person who insisted on sitting next to him, no other than Lance McClain, resident wise guy on campus with the slyest smiles he’s ever seen. He’s known of his for a while, but this quarter they have the same class, and ever since day one, Lance has been in the seat next to him, chattering on about cool experiments he’s seen or different pranks he’s pulled. It should have been endearing, but honestly, it sort of gave Keith a headache. The only thing keeping Keith from yelling at Lance to shut up was the prospect of that beautiful face with a hurt expression.

Wait, what?

“I just don’t… it doesn’t make sense,” Keith says, looking away from Lance’s sincere blue eyes to glare at the problem on the projector.

“Well, well, looks like you got the _perfect_ lecture buddy then!” Lance declares, pulling his sleeves up past his elbows and grabbing his pencil dramatically.

Lance is a chem genius. In less than a minute, he walked Keith through the problem _much_ simpler than the professor explained, and Keith was no longer staring at the projection like it just offended his dead mother.

He managed to do this every time, without fail. Lance single-handedly pulls him out of several downward spirals with a smile, a gentle explanation, and awful jokes every single lecture. Keith wanted to resent him, but he couldn’t, not when his grade was riding on this. Without Lance, he would shut down immediately and never learn a thing. He practically owed Lance everything.

He could resent his gross, flowery, fluttering feelings for him, though, and he does it all the time.

Why _Lance_ , of all people? Sure, he’s nice, and smart, and practically everything Keith wasn’t, but… that was the point. They were nothing alike so there was no reason for him to like him at all! But apparently, none of that mattered to him, because every time after lecture, when Lance walks him out and asks him where he’s heading, he can’t stop his heart from dropping to his toes in one fell swoop _every damn time_.

“So, Keith! Where ya off to?”

“Uh, probably gonna max out my coffee intake and work on an essay for another class,” he answers this time, adjusting the straps of his backpack on his shoulders. “What about you?” he tacks on as an afterthought.

“Gonna hang with Pidge and Hunk for a while,” Lance answers easily before giving a shrug. “You should hang with us some time. I think you’ll fit in with a rag tag team like us.”

“I got a lot to do,” Keith says quietly, wanting more than anything to take him up on his offer but being too scared to see the rest of Lance’s world.

“Busy guy,” Lance sings, nudging his arm before stepping away. “See ya ‘round, Keith!” he says as he heads towards his bike.

“Yeah, see ya,” Keith says, waving at his back before making his way back to his dorm.

* * *

 

Midterms roll around, and somehow Lance wrangles him into an impromptu study session in the library. It’s just the two of them, and they go through a lot of the course material, and Keith thinks of it as a blessing.

But the way Lance keeps scooting closer to him, the way he laughs quietly at a simple mistake of Keith’s in a way that doesn’t have a hint of mocking to it, and the way he leans across him to point at a line in his textbook is definitely a curse.

Lance is doing everything to make his little crush on him worse and he has no idea how to tell him to stop without hurting his feelings altogether.

Lance insists on walking him back to his dorm, but not before they stop at the campus’ coffee house first. Keith gets green tea, and Lance gets hot chocolate with the bill.

“How much do I owe you?” Keith says as they stand off to the side and wait for their drinks. He’s taken aback when Lance starts laughing.

“ _Dude_ … dude, you don’t… you don’t owe me anything,” he manages to get out as he calms down.

“You paid for my tea. I owe you,” Keith says, not understanding why this is so funny to him.

“I _wanted_ to pay for you, don’t sweat it,” Lance says, waving a hand at him like he’s dismissing the whole thing. Keith wasn’t going to let him off so easily; who does he think he is?

“Yes, but I _want_ to pay you back,” he counters, and Lance shoots him an insincere glare.

“I’ll let you pay next time,” Lance says, shrugging, as his name is called and he walks over to the counter to get their late-night drinks.

“Y-you mean, like a… date?” Keith stutters out, mostly to himself than anything else, but when Lance comes back and hands him his drink, he winks.

“Only if you want it to be.”

* * *

 

It’s a week after the midterm, and even though Keith is nervous as hell for the results to get back, he wouldn’t have it any other way. They’ve been going out for a week and even though it’s nothing serious, not yet, Keith’s never been better. They hang out with Hunk and Pidge, study together, and sometimes accidentally fall asleep next to each other on the floor of Lance and Hunk’s room.

“YOU LIAR!” Lance yells when they compare scores when the midterm grades are released. “You played the Damsel In Distress card when you didn’t need my help at all!”

Lance had an 80. Keith had an 82.

“It’s literally two points, just calm-” Keith tries to rationalize, but Lance isn’t having it.

“No! That’s it! I’m breaking up with you!” he yells.

“Lance, it’s a test score,” Pidge mutters.

“Think about what you’re doing, man,” Hunk says warningly.

“You can’t break up with me because of a stupid test!” Keith counters incredulously.

“I can and I will, LIAR!” Lance yells, pointing a finger at him.

Lance, in a nutshell, is a handful. But Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ((The chem equation in the beginning is brought to you by Stanford University. I would never be able to make that torture up.))  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> Have a good day, and smile because things are going to get better!  
> -HB


End file.
